


Untitled Rimming Fic (aka: when your marriage breaks up, write rimming fic!)

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Rimming Fic (aka: when your marriage breaks up, write rimming fic!)

Remus was sprawled on his stomach atop his bed in the boy’s dorm, book open in front of him, his mind not entirely focused on the words swimming before his eyes. He shifted slightly, trying not to apply gentle pressure to his cock but failing miserably.

He groaned and rolled to his back, staring at the canopy above him. Remus knew it was hopeless…after last night, the things Sirius had done to him in this very bed…there was no way he could concentrate on Goblin Wars of the past thousand years. He cast a silencing charm and slid his hand into his trousers, remembering the way Sirius had pinned him to the bed and licked down his spine.

 _All_ the way down…something they’d never done before. But Remus knew they’d have to do it again. Soon. Sirius’ tongue had felt so warm, opening him up for his cock, his big hands spreading Remus’ arse cheeks.

Remus had his pants around his ankles, his cock gripped firmly in his right hand as he twisted to slide his left underneath him. His hand was flying now and he was so close and just as he moaned Sirius’ name he was there, head poking between the curtains, eyes wide as he watched Remus come all over his shirt.

“Too late, huh Moony?”

Remus smiled lazily. “No, not at all.” He tugged Sirius onto the bed. “Now I can see what you taste like.”


End file.
